


Like Crumbs

by Brigdh



Category: Swordspoint - Kushner
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/pseuds/Brigdh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec has bruises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Crumbs

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written for the "five ways to die trying" prompt over at 31_days. 250 words exactly. Title from the poem 'The Dark Garden' by Traci Burns. OMG I'M SUPPOSED TO BE WRITING A PAPER RIGHT NOW.  
> Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Ellen Kushner.

"You're bruised."

"Oh?" Alec turns his head with care, as though the movement could knock him from his perch, as if he's doing something more complicated than lying on his back with damp linen sheets twisted around his legs to hold him to the bed. The balancing act is inside his head, is the care involved in staying above the wine, the night, himself. "You should be more careful."

Richard's hand disappears from Alec's sight, moves over his shoulder, his neck, the underside of his jaw. "They're not from me." Richard's voice is cool as glass, his touch is soft, but that's deceptive. Both are difficult for Alec to ignore; their lightness draws his attention, draws him down. "You shouldn't get into fights when I'm not there."

Alec feels it under him, feels his thoughts stir like something black and ancient that would close his throat, choke him from within; a noise in his ears that drowns any attempt at speech. But he closes his eyes to the memory and the moonlight, looks at nothing but the warm dark of nothingness. "You're right," he says after a moment, his voice light as he wills himself to be. "Besides, tonight I'd rather a little death."

Richard's hand directs Alec into a kiss, and the silence of it seems abruptly vital to Alec. Wordless is simpler, easier. Better than trying to be anything at all. He turns, quickly this time, and presses himself to Richard, on top of him, and stays above.


End file.
